


Strawberry Fever

by saltPlusPepper



Category: IdentityV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltPlusPepper/pseuds/saltPlusPepper





	Strawberry Fever

0

“你就是块儿草莓味的泡泡糖，我嚼嚼甜味就吐掉的那种。”

 

1

黏稠厚重的香波被一双沾了喷漆异味的小手揉搓开，不急不缓地按揉着那颗脏兮兮的红脑袋。

威廉没有打理过这样惹人讨厌的毛发，毫无光泽的头发里藏着泥水、血水、沙砾、一两根对折了的松针，说真的，就是里面再藏了两只麻雀和它们的一窝蛋，小艾利斯先生也不会感到惊讶了。

要叫十二岁的男孩保持三刻钟的耐性比从六岁孩童的嘴里抠出一块糖来还难。他打了泡泡的手指费劲儿地在凝了血块的发丝中穿梭，没费什么心思地扯开那些一缕缕打结的发丝。分了叉的干枯发丝了无生气地断裂在威廉-艾丽斯的手指上，浴缸里的人尽管没有什么力气，却也恼火地甩了甩头以表示抗议。

混着血污和泡泡的洗头水撒了男孩一脸，他满不在乎地歪过脑袋把浅灰褐色的透明水珠蹭在浴袍上。男人流了很多血，但是当威廉扯开那团凝着血痂的绷带时，狰狞可怖的伤口上长好了一层深粉色的膜，这让他不禁怀疑这只坏狗狗究竟是什么时候受的伤。威廉把小碎石屑从头发里挑得差不多了，便想把这个半昏迷的脑袋按到水里好好冲洗。

温水将将没过高挺的鼻梁，浴缸里的人像是受了什么刺激，拍打着水花猛地跳起，一把揪起正在调试花洒的男孩按到浴缸里。

威廉堪堪抓住浴缸边缘的凹槽才没有使自己完全浸泡在洗澡水里。

陌生的眼睛里布满了猩红的血丝，他喘着粗气矮下身子凑近小艾利斯，水珠无声地从他脏兮兮的笔尖上滑落滴在男孩的眼角。他扭过头不适地眨了眨眼。

“我养过俄罗斯猎狼犬，他可比你难伺候多了。” 

男孩一板一眼地说道，他的声音比回答数学老师给的刁钻代数题更加平静，仿佛一个才从监狱实验室里出逃的，此刻伏在他身上，稍微动动两指头就能让他脑瓜搬家的嗜血坏狗狗是他今晚最不需要担心的东西。有什么能比刚洗完澡不到半小时身上有被弄得脏兮兮的更糟糕的事情呢。

“他是只一点叛逆精神都没有的绅士小绵羊，我祖母让他坐他就坐，让他吃他就吃，让他立他就立，可当我想给他喂一点椒盐小牛排的时候，他差点儿把我的胳膊咬掉。”威廉抓住那只掐着他下巴上的大手，坏狗狗本来也没有伤害他的意思。

男孩坐起身，嫌弃地解开吸饱了水便重得要命的浴袍，费劲儿地扬起一道水花，“啪嗒”一声重响，丢在了乳白色的地砖上。渗出的水很快连同那块巨型毯弄湿了。

“现在我也得洗个澡了。”一双纤细的小腿踏出浴缸，“但是我得先把你洗好——我该叫你什么？你不会就叫JK-013吧？”他瞅了眼男人左手臂内侧有条纹身似的码。

满身伤痕的陌生人不言语，只是拉过花洒埋进自己的头发里。

“我不能叫你这个。”威廉自言自语，“五个音节的名字比伊丽莎白这种老奶奶的名字还倒胃口。或者狗狗怎么样？简单易懂，朗朗上口。特雷西有一只叫猫猫的猫，艾玛有一只叫虫虫的狼蛛，你喜欢这个吗，’狗狗‘?——噢不不不，我有个更好的点子，胡子先生——”威廉-艾利斯咀嚼了一下这个字眼，声音越发肯定，“胡子先生。”

“操你的小杂种，裘克，他妈的我叫裘克，你听明白了吗？”他的呻吟极其沙哑，像是流浪在孤岛上两年没说过话的可怜虫，那粗糙的声音从他咬紧的牙关中滚出，和低吼警示的野兽似的。

“你确定不考虑一下’胡子先生’吗？”

那听起来像只该死的猫的名字，裘克腹诽道。

 

2

威廉-艾利斯的祖母是一个美国富商和一位英国没落贵族的千金。那个年代的美国暴发户挖空心思也想娶上一个和皇室沾亲带故的小姐，好在上流社会大肆吹嘘自己的身份，而那些假装矜持的姑娘也频频被父母唠叨着他们还差政府多少城堡的地税。英美家族的结合简直比摇滚音乐还流行。他的曾祖母在结婚前卖掉了家里最后一套银器来偿还高额债务，那些东西在曾祖母死前还在嘴里念叨着。

如今那栋破败的城堡好好整修一番，倒成了威廉祖母养老的地方，陈旧的石壁内装上了格格不入的现代科技，当初老艾利斯先生就是用装修好的最新的游戏套间把威廉哄骗去了英国。他与祖母在城堡里共度了一整个暑假，正准备和英国说再见的时候才发现自己身处一个巨大的骗局。

艾利斯夫妇给威廉和他的一票安排在伦敦的佣人留了把一栋豪宅的钥匙，并且勒令他在秋季入学伊顿。这意味着他将进入世界上最大的伪君子生产流水线（尽管没人同意，起码他是这么认定的），他要学习法语、拉丁语、希腊语，他得学会骑马，他得忍受那个听起来像说教的口音，他得和短裤拖鞋说拜拜，衣柜中取而代之的将是无尽的燕尾服、三件套，以及一千两百镑的娘炮布洛克，更糟的是，他们会因为你穿了双带鞋带的鞋就呵斥你的不得体。

“我只能在周末穿沙滩裤。”威廉解释道，“所以我逃出来了。”

“如果是我，我就不会这么干。”裘克欠过身子给自己的华夫饼上淋了一大勺蜂蜜，他不适地扭了扭脖子上的颈圈，咧开一个灿烂的笑容，“我会把米其林三星大厨请到家里来，从上午十点开始，起码得有二十个菲佣在躺椅前喂我吃饭，最后一个小男仆会焦急地告诉我如果我不把这口松茸汤喝完，午宴的第三份菜就要凉了。所有的东西，哈，冰淇凌、小奶糕、果干蜜饯都他妈的得是家庭装。十年，操他妈，可能只要五年，他们就得叫一个拆迁队来把我从躺椅里拽出来塞到医院，我要用吸管吸着樱桃渍朗姆才肯决定是先看病危通知还是他们雇佣的起重机账单。”说完他嗤笑了两声，沾着牛奶的葡萄干从勺子里翻在了桌上。

“这一点也不好笑。”威廉抱怨起来，“谁知道那个老头子什么时候会发现副卡里多出来一笔莫名其妙的巨大开支。被发现我就要倒大霉了！”

“一笔？”裘克眯起眼睛。

“好几笔！”男孩挥舞着胳膊鱼死网破地承认道，“好几笔的好几百倍——这不公平，我们一直在聊我自己，我想听听你的故事。如果你的故事不好玩——”小艾利斯先生摆弄了下那根勾着倒刺抹着血渍的链子，“坏狗狗就要被剃掉毛毛关到笼子里。”

威廉的脸上是一张与他年纪不符的阴暗表情，他说如果裘克不听他的话，他就会像古堡里的胡子先生一样被拔掉牙齿，烫掉尾巴（裘克根本没有尾巴！），然后被关在地下室里做一条可怜虫。裘克会成为他地下室里第二具死尸，而他的死相会比第一具更加惨不忍睹。他会在裘克可怜兮兮地吃到生了蛆的面包时哈哈大笑，他也不会有干净的水喝，威廉想了好久才对他发誓，裘克只能喝到，呃，只能喝到过期的芒果汁——

“我对芒果过敏。”

“天啊，真的吗，那我会准备好过敏药——不，咳，我是说——”威廉的眼睛转了一圈，“那再好不过了，你会抓耳挠腮，呃，想扣喉咙。”

“过敏不是那个反应，我顶多嘴角痒一痒。”裘克不耐烦地解释道，“我们每天都要玩这个蠢游戏吗——”

“这不是什么蠢游戏！！！”威廉张牙舞爪地解释道，“你不听我的话就会——”

“闭嘴，大人说话小孩子不准插嘴。你那个‘第一具死尸’是什么情况？”

“我的jellycat小象耳朵上破了个洞。”

“噢，那个小屁孩从出生就能抱到大的玩偶，”裘克若有所思，“我看到邻居家那个小妹妹也抱着一个。”

“而且——”裘克哐的一声把那根挂在颈圈上的塑料链扯下来，这是威廉去年万圣节打折买的，红颜料是自己涂的，老实说质量还不错。

“你该睡觉了。”

“不嘛，晚上不是说好了要看僵尸世界大战吗，还有蔓越莓冰淇淋，我们昨天说好的！！”

裘克把松软的华夫饼捏起来一口塞进嘴里大嚼特嚼：“那是在你做家务的情况下。”

威廉愤愤不平地从椅子上跳起来地大声嚷道：“你欠我的！当初可是我救了你！！！”

“你救了我？哼。”裘克吮了吮拇指上的糖浆，把几碟脏兮兮的餐具浸到水池里，“我当时问你曼哈顿岛哪个方向，你却跟我说 ‘噢你没有谷歌地图吗？’ ”

“但我把你带回我家了！”威廉试图给自己辩解，“再说了谁不会看地图？”

“那玛丽女王还让贫民吃蛋糕呢。”裘克讥笑道。

“谁知道翻盖手机没地图啊。”

“……我说我是个古董收藏家你信不信？那个手机上世纪的，当然没地图，不过以后可值钱了。”

“真的？”威廉眼睛里亮晶晶的，他不可思议地捂着嘴，“这就是你的身世对吧！！！你手里肯定有什么了不得的东西，所以他们才那么拼命地追杀你。”他突然压低了声音，“你肯定是个江洋大盗对不对？西班牙海盗的宝藏，亚特兰蒂斯的地图，还有卢浮宫那幅画，挂着的蒙娜丽莎肯定是赝品吧？我看过，怎么那么小，看都看不清，肯定是假的……你手上肯定有世界上最重要的东西，他们才要这么抓你。”

裘克听到世界上最重要的东西和蒙娜丽莎出现在一个句子里便忍不住反唇相讥：“你只知道蒙娜丽莎吗，比这值钱的多了去了。”

男孩倒抽了口凉气，仿佛他根本想不到这个世界上有什么东西比蒙娜丽莎还要珍贵：“那给我看看吧，真的。我肯定不告诉别人。”

威廉一面为自己终于知道了裘克的故事兴奋不已，一面又迫不及待地想知道裘克到底藏了什么好宝贝。

红发男人叹了口气，半蹲下来，与威廉-艾利斯平视：“既然你那么诚恳地问了……那好吧，除了古董翻盖手机，我的确还有别的东西。”威廉的眼睛越张越大，裘克发誓他甚至听到了男孩的心脏乱跳一通。“不过呢——”

裘克站直了身子，把声音拉得老长：“你去把碗洗了，我再给你看。”

“好！！！”男孩一口答应。

裘克看着他认真刷碗的背影，露出了满意的笑容。

小傻逼。

 

3

“所以你到底有什么东西嘛？”威廉扒拉着男人宽厚的肩膀，伸长了脖子想从对方那只脏兮兮的背包里看出点名堂来。

裘克从广告纸上撕下空白的一角，然后龙飞凤舞地写了个单词。

“喏，这是我的签名，等我以后成名了，可值钱了。”

 

4

威廉和很多普通女孩子一样，想要在床上铺一被褥的jellycat玩偶。

威廉和很多普通女孩子不一样，他很有钱，所以他真的铺了一整床的jellycat玩偶（噢对了他的床超级大）。

裘克是个从疯狂科学家针头底下出逃的逃犯，他自以为这辈子该经历的都经历了，该见识过的都见识过了，但是他还是在和威廉-艾利斯相识的第三个钟头里打破了自己这辈子以来对于一个男人的认知。

这个世界上的小孩都有同一个特质，十二年的人生并不能充分满足他们那股子对世界的狂热好奇和冒险精神。而威廉-艾利斯先生对于裘克这个冷不丁撞入他生命中的坏家伙的兴趣达到了巅峰。

月光通过两片法兰绒窗帘的缝隙，渗进了房间，几束透亮的银线折断在窗台掉落在地板上，再一股脑儿地爬进了墙角地毯的懒人沙发里。裘克打了个十足的呵欠，房间里有点凉，更别提他连件像样的衣服也没有。小男孩的睡衣给他套胳膊都不够，而他筋肉暴起的后背也不是一条柔软的浴巾可以遮盖的。凉丝丝的空气钻进克他的毛孔，裘克不由得把浴巾往脖子上挂了挂，老天，他困得不行，颈子上的项圈好不容易没了电，再也不会发出恼人的警报声了。

哪儿都好，他现在只想做个甜甜的梦。

可男孩不是那么想的。

他三两下跳到裘克的背上一把抓下浅灰色的浴巾往男人的跨上一环。

“艾米是女孩子！”威廉高亢的声音细得像在尖叫，他抓着浴巾用力了缠好几圈，“你这样很不礼貌！”

裘克一巴掌拍开男孩的双手：“老子蛋都要给你裹碎了。”他的脑袋跟通了电似的，酝酿了一浴室的困意消失殆尽，他骂骂咧咧地把浴巾抖开围在跨上打了个结，“哪来的什么女孩子？”

男孩不满地甩甩被打痛的胳膊，嘟囔着把自己四脚朝天地摔在毛茸茸的羊毛毯上，他脱掉浴衣罩在一个大兔子脑袋上。那白兔子有三分之二个威廉那么大。一个极其知名的玩具牌子，连裘克都知道。威廉的嘴里蹦出了几个词，而裘克发誓他听到了“变态”这个字眼。

“你管这个连奶子都没有的东西叫女孩子？”

“你这是歧视！”

“你肯定有毛病。”裘克看了看男孩铺了一床的毛绒玩具指出，“我敢打包票，你的毛病还不轻。”

数不清的jellycat从墙壁那侧一直堆到了床边，迷你版的、正常版的、大版的、超大版的，应有尽有。而那中间有一个小小的空白，裘克猜测那是小朋友睡觉的地方。他思索着如果自己一屁股躺上去把它们压成肉饼，小朋友会不会哭起来。

威廉-艾利斯穿着米老鼠的T恤和四角小短裤爬到床上。

时候这一点他还像个真正的男人，裘克在心里赞许道，谁不喜欢迪士尼呢，他本来也有一条米老鼠的内裤（可惜当时米奇款卖完了）。

“你睡那边。”威廉把被子拉到下巴下面，以一种成年人说教的口吻说道：“然后我们明天要好好讨论一下你的问题。”

“哪边？”

“那边！”威廉生气地坐起身来，用力指着墙角的懒人沙发，“你真是蠢死了。”

 

5

可能是威廉太小了的缘故，他总是喜欢大的东西。他喜欢纽约拥挤的楼群，当他仰起头只能看到那小小的一方四角天时，他有一种被环绕被保护的安全感。又或者是游乐场那只一个半成人那么大的大熊，天啊光是一条腿就快赶上威廉的身高了，只要他抱着大熊往玩具堆里一躲，任谁也找不到他了，不管是爸爸还是妈妈还是老祖母，不过胡子先生会顺着他的气味找到他，它总是能。还有胡子先生，天啊他真想那条大狗狗，那个腼腆的小坏蛋，特别怕生人，刚认识威廉的时候免不了一顿龇牙咧嘴，但后来就和一大团棉花糖似的，围着威廉悠悠地转。

他经常抱怨女孩子们的身高都要超过他了，这让他很不开心，尽管生理课告诉他以后会超过她们的，但他还是很担心。

“我当时会想，万一我不会长高了呢？”

“那世界上就会多一个侏儒。”裘克漫不经心地把香草冰淇凌球咬掉，随手把脆皮筒丢进垃圾桶里。“特别烦人的那种，鼻涕都没擦干净就到处跑，撞到脚趾就开始哼哼唧唧，眼睛里还鼓着包泪。”

“你撞到脚你也会疼出眼泪的。”

“我会憋着，小子。”裘克回敬道，“一个真正的男人不会要让别人说‘痛痛飞走’。”

“我可没要求你说。”威廉有点生气，他踢了一脚裘克的小腿肚。

“你痛得跟被扯掉老二似的。”裘克把从超市里带回来的四个大塑料袋放在地上，挑拣出两个装了小半袋的袋子一股脑塞进冰箱。威廉毫不怀疑里面有一袋牛奶吐司正被蓝莓果酱平压在下面凄惨地呻吟。

红发男人打开一听健怡可乐：“或者像个刚被开苞的家伙，一边舒服得扭来扭去直哼哼，一边叫得像头菜案上的猪仔。老天我真希望上床就和默声影片似的，而不是3D立体环声。”

通常威廉很喜欢反驳，但是面对这样的诨话，他一个字也说不出来，只能涨红了脸转过身去小步跑开假装自己很忙的样子。然后裘克挑起眉毛看着威廉一脚又踢到了桌子嗷得叫了一声。

他把可乐咽下去说：“如果谁他妈的在我高潮的时候叫成你那个样子我一定把他的命根子剁下来。”

“你能不能住嘴！！！”威廉弯腰双手撑在大腿上缓了好一会儿。

“哈，对不起，我对你说话该pg-13吗屁孩？”

“你把嘴闭上。”

“我当时也是和我的床伴这么说的，但是他的理智已经被我顶出去了。”

“住嘴！”

“你是不是能体会到我那个默声影片的比喻啦？”

“住！！！嘴！！！”


End file.
